shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy's Party
Billy's Party is the seventh episode of the third season. Plot It's Thanksgiving and everyone is very busy. Ginny is preparing to have Thanksgiving at her house with her nephew and his wife, Midge Smoot is attending the Thanksgiving party hosted by the Wellington Hooventons, and Billy is planning to spend his Thanksgiving with the Boomers and the Hobos whom he describes as very special railroad people. Schemer dresses up as a Pilgrim for Thanksgiving hoping that people will give him presents and he will say to them "thanks for giving". Dan, Becky, and Kara don't understand what's so special about Thanksgiving, so Mr. Conductor explains to them that Thanksgiving is a time to give thanks and he tells them a Thomas story. After Mr. Conductor's story is over, the kids go ask Billy about the Boomers and the Hobos. But before Billy can tell them, they hear Ginny outside with Stacy and rush out to find out that Ginny's new dog, Mr. Filthy, destroyed her turkey. So Billy offers to take her to a place in town that sells turkeys. Stacy tells the kids about the Boomers and the Hobos. She says that the Boomers are engineers and that the Hobos are people who would hitch a free ride on the railroad. She also tells how the Boomers and the Hobos were once enemies, but after the Hobos saved the Boomers' life from closing a switch that got stuck on the tracks, the Boomers came to the Hobos' campfire that night and shared their Thanksgiving dinner with them and they agreed to spend their Thanksgivings together. After Stacy's story, the kids watch a music video in the picture machine about Thanksgiving. Then Billy returns and prepares to leave, but then he hears the kids telling Stacy that Schemer got on the last train hoping that passengers would give him presents and that the train left before Schemer could get off. So Billy decides to use the train Old Dependable to catch up to Schemer. After Billy gets Schemer home, he returns to the station, runs to get the cramberry sauce, and rushes outside to catch the last train, but misses it. As Billy sits down wondering what to do, Stacy comes in with Ginny and her turkey. Then J.B. King appears and asks Billy if he can attend the Thanksgiving party too, to which Billy says yes. Then the kids come in and sit down and Midge Smoot comes in choosing not to attend the Wellington Hooventons Thanksgiving party. Then Schemer appears with some peas for dinner. After saying grace, they all sit around and have a good Thanksgiving dinner. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Schemer * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Ginny * Midge Smoot * Dan * Becky * Kara * J.B. King * Thomas (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Thomas Story * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Jukebox Band Segment Song * We Gather Together Trivia * This is the only Thanksgiving episode. * The VHS version of this episode was renamed Billy's Party. Goofs * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure was given the UK title, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, in the credits. Episode Video:Billy's Thanksgiving (Part 1) Video:Billy's Thanksgiving (Part 2) Video:Billy's Thanksgiving (Part 3) Category:Episodes